1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of electrical elements for preventing electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional modular jack mounted to an electrical connector is disclosed in TW Patent No. 486169 issued on May 01, 2002. The connector has a base board defining a plurality of terminal slots, a number of first terminals received in the terminal slot, a substrate parallel to the base board and a plurality of pins assembled to the substrate. The first terminal has a first end mating with a mating plug and a second end extending beyond the terminal slots. The electrical connector further comprises a printed circuit board electrically connected the base board to the substrate. The printed circuit board is provided with a plurality of first terminal holes engaging with the second ends of first terminals and a plurality of second terminal holes coupling with the pins. A plurality of electrical elements are soldered to the printed circuit board, thus forming a conductive trace between the first terminals, the printed circuit board and the pins.
During assembling, however, it is difficult to solder a plurality of electrical elements on a limited printed circuit board, and it is easy to cause a mutual collision between the electrical elements.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the above problem.